No Boundaries
by J.S. KID
Summary: AU. He's an aspiring teacher. She's a lazy student. When their worlds collide, unexpected events began to happen. And at the time they tried to work things out, everything seems to go against them. Can they cross the boundary that's separating them?
1. No Proper Start

**Global Disclaimer:** Disclaimed. © Gosho Aoyama.  
**Standard Notice:** An Alternate Universe (AU) fic. No reference to the anime or manga.  
**Author's Note:** Title from the song "No Boundaries" by Kris Allen. Since this is an AU fic, _expect the unexpected_.  
**Story Line: **Blame Karlisle'095 for the sudden turns of events.  
**Dialogues: **For Ai's dialogues and actions **credits **to ShinJinIchi23.

**Reviews** are highly appreciated. ^^

Just another forbidden love story. It's a Shinichi and Ai AU fic.

* * *

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

_Prologue_

His cobalt colored eyes wondered around his surroundings. Inside the big conference hall, three stern looking men were staring intently at him. He gulped, feeling anxious as one of them opened his mouth to speak.

"Say," one of the stern looking men started, "what's your reason to apply in Teitan University, Kudo Shinichi-san?"

Shinichi kept his expression calm and composed. "Teaching is my passion. I like to share my knowledge to others and help them to have a better future. If I get this job, I'll assure that my students will be more competent in the future." He answered confidently. The three men started to look at each other and nodded. Their strict expression changed to smiling one.

"I guess we don't have any reason to not accept you, Kudo-san. You can start teaching this coming school year. Congratulations."

Shinichi beamed and thanked them for accepting him. Teaching was really his interest and he would never let this chance to slip away.

He's Kudo Shinichi, twenty-three years old, a graduate with flying colors. While taking up the course Business Administration, he also took up the course Education because he really loved and cherished teaching. Now, the moment he's waiting for was already in his grasp, he must make sure that everything would be alright.

_Or so he thought._

_…_

**Chapter 1: **_No Proper Start_

First day of her second year college life. The moment _she _hated the most. It was never her choice to take up the course Business Administration or any other course. In her nineteen years of living, she loathed schools and of course those stupid teachers. Shooing all her thoughts, she walked lazily at the Teitan University hallway, her caramel blonde hair sway gracefully at her every step. Boys that saw her were drooling at her, admiring the beauty she had. Her alluring sapphire kept emotionless as she focused her gaze in straight direction.

"Ai-chan!" A cheerful voice echoed in the hallway. She stopped walking and her eyes diverted to the source of the voice. She saw this sweet looking girl running to her direction, her shoulder length chocolate hair was neatly kept by a ribbon.

"I see we're classmates again this year!" The girl said merrily having a very cheerful smile in her face.

"I know Ayumi." She briefly replied.

"Would you mind if I walk with you to our classroom?"

"No, I won't mind." Ai replied and started walking. Ayumi followed her and started blabbing random things.

…

"OHAYOU! Haibara-san! Ayumi!" A loud and lively voice greeted them as they entered their classroom.

"Ohayou Genta-kun!" Ayumi replied with a sweet smile.

"Ohayou." Ai replied and immediately went to her seat. Ayumi followed her and also sat to her seat.

"Morning, Ayumi-chan, Haibara-san." A shy voice also greeted. Ai looked at the source of the voice.

"Morning too, Tsuburaya-kun."

"Good morning! Mitsuhiko-kun!" Ayumi also greeted which made the boy with freckles to blush. He immediately hid it by lowering his head.

"Ne, ne, guys did you hear that we will have a new English teacher which is also our homeroom adviser?" Genta stated but his friends seemed no interest.

"That will only mean that we will finally escape the worst teaching of Suzuki-sensei." Mitsuhiko replied quietly.

"…and enter another pathetic teacher." Ai added boringly. She sighed and rested her chin in her right hand.

"Ai-chan, teachers are not pathetic, we should love them because they're doing their best to teach us!" Ayumi defended.

Ai didn't reply and diverted her gaze away from her friends. Since she was sitting in the back row near the window, watching the scenery outside the casement became her past time during the boring time of class.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened which made the girls' mouth gaped open and the guys to be shock. His shiny russet hair was a little messy and his cool cobalt blue eyes showed excitement.

_'God, Is this the new sensei? He's so hot.' Some girls in the class thought._

_'He looked like him! Is this for real?" Some guys thought._

"Uhm, Good morning class, I'm Kudo Shinichi, your new English teacher and homeroom adviser…" He started and then paused when he noticed that the class was so silent while staring intently at him. Confused, he raised a brow and narrowed his eyes.

"I never thought that this class is very silent. Anyway, let me check your attendance. Please say present when you are here."

Shinichi started the roll call.

"Kojima Genta?" "Present!"

"Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko?" "Present."

"Yoshida Ayumi?" "Present, Sensei."

"Haibara Ai?" _No answer._

"Where is Haibara Ai? Is she absent?" He raised his head and looked around the room. He saw a girl at the back row, staring calmly at the window. He stared at her for a couple of seconds, adoring the calmness of her face. Shinichi walked silently to the location of the girl. Ayumi noticed this tried to get Ai's attention.

_But she failed._

"I guess you are Haibara Ai?" Shinichi asked but still got no answer. Ai was still staring at the window like mesmerizing every detail of the surrounding outside.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi called a little louder which made Ai to go out of her trance.

"What is it?" Ai asked and turned her head just to meet a pair of alluring blue eyes.

"Ai-chan, he's our new adviser and teacher." Ayumi said. Shinichi expect Ai to be surprised and then apologized but…

"Is that so? Why is he here in front of our seat? Sensei's should be in front of the class right?" Ai pointed out, keeping her face calm. "Do you need something from me, Sensei?" She asked, staring coldly at him.

"Ms. Haibara, please watch your manners. I'm doing a roll call and you're in your reverie. I hope next time, at least, pay attention."

"So… you're the kind of teacher that wanted too much attention? Sorry, my dear Sensei, next time I'll give you my attention wholeheartedly." Ai replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"I'll be glad to see you doing that Ms. Haibara." Shinichi replied with a meaningful smirk. He twirled around and started to walk. Ai furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

Shinichi stopped in the mid of his walk and looked over his shoulder. "And Ms. Haibara?" He started. "…detention after class."

"What? !"

Instead of replying, Shinichi just shrugged his shoulders and went to the front. He picked up his planner and continued the roll call again.

On the other hand, Ai glared at the new teacher. Never in her school life had she got a detention. _Never._

_'Despicable teacher. Curse you.' _Ai thought while staring at him with a fierce look.

"Kuroba Kaito?" _No answer. _Shinichi could hear some students whispered to each other.

"So Kuroba is absent?"

Before anyone could answer him, the door of the classroom burst open and revealed a panting male student. All eyes were fixed to him. He raised his head and smiled goofily.

"Sorry I'm late!" His voice echoed inside the classroom. He looked at the front and saw a very familiar figure. He turned his gaze to the class with a perplexed look in his face. "Guys, why is there a mirror in front? Not to mention, a very deceiving one. I never dream of being a teacher." He added innocently which made the silence inside the room to break.

Laughter filled the whole classroom.

"Kaito! That's really our teacher!"

"And he really looks like you!"

Shinichi and Kaito stared at each other; shock was written all over their face.

"Y-yo! Sensei? Hi?" Kaito greeted with uncertainty.

Shinichi cleared his throat and said, "Kuroba Kaito, please go to your seat now."

"O-okay."

Kaito walked to his seat while scratching the back of his head. It was really weird and shocking to see someone who almost identical as you… and worst… your own teacher. Still in deep thought, Kaito sat in his respective seat which was in front of Ai.

"I must really be careful to people who looks like you," Ai suddenly spoke. Kaito looked over his shoulder to meet the bored gaze of his childhood friend. "…if not annoying, it's an irritating one. Are faces like yours cursed? Kaito-kun?"

Kaito faked a laugh and smiled widely. "But faces like mine can make a million girls go crazy, Ai." He replied cockily.

Ai rolled her eyes in his nonsense remarks. "No wonder I'm still sane."

"Hey - "

"Ms. Haibara, do you want me to make that 'two detention' at once?" Ai closed her eyes and with a deep sigh of equanimity, she glared at the source of the irritating voice.

_'Why does this stupid sensei only see me?'_

"You got a detention? Pfft. So this sensei who looks like me gives you a disaster. Told you, faces like this…" Kaito pointed his face, "…are dangerous." He whispered with a silent chuckle.

"Shut up Kaito-kun."

Ai sighed in frustration and looked at the new teacher again. It made her more annoyed because she caught him, looking at her, with a teasing smirk plastered in his face.

_Oh yeah. Disaster indeed._

**End of Chapter 1**_  
_

* * *

Credits: This fic was born because of a Shinichi/Shiho fic titled "Detention" by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE. It's about teacher-student secret relationship (we all know that it's forbidden) and that thought is enough for me to create this. Yet, the storyline of this fic is way different from her composition. ^^


	2. Unlikely Attraction

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 2: **_Unlikely Attraction _

"…so that's the translation of the story in English. Understand class? Next is the – "

_Kringgg…_

Shinichi was cut when the bell rang signaling that it's already the end of his class. He closed his book and for the last time glanced at Ai.

"Ms. Haibara, please don't forget proceed in the detention room after class." Shinichi reminded, his teasing smirk still plastered in his face. Ai didn't even bother to look at him. Shinichi shrugged his shoulders and left the room.

"Annoying teacher. All of them are the same." Ai mumbled. Kaito heard her and twirled his chair around to face Ai.

"So, you're going to detention?" He asked jokingly. He crossed his arms at Ai's desk and rested his chin there.

"What can I do? If I don't go, they'll report me to my stupid father." Ai said in a matter-in-fact tone. She also put her arms in her desk and rested her chin on it. Kaito smirked as her face is so close to his. _'Lovely.'_

"You're still afraid of your father, aren't you weakling?" Kaito teased. Ai could smell his fresh breath but didn't mind it; she was already used to it. They've been together since childhood, so things like this were normal for them. Let me correct that – _for her._

Ai rolled her eyes. "Who wouldn't? He's like a merciless syndicate leader. Seeing his face gives me creeps even if he's my father. Good thing he's in other country." She sighed in exasperation.

Kaito chuckled. "I'm also afraid to him. Anyway, want me to accompany you to your detention?"

"No need. I bet that Sensei will only give me a lot of seat works."

"Sure? I mean what if that Sensei do something _unexpected_ to you? You need someone like me to protect you."

Ai brows twitched in disgust which Kaito thought was cute. "Will you remove those dirty thoughts in your head Kaito?"

Kaito flashed his trademark _Cheshire_ grin. "Oh, I didn't mention anything; have something else in your mind, _Ai_?" He stated, emphasizing her name. He tried to suppress his laughter as Ai frowned and glared at him.

"Well, get a life, lame man." Ai replied grimly and raised her head. She leaned her back to her chair as she remembered her new annoying English teacher.

Kaito just stared dreamingly at the beauty in front of him. Talking to her even once a day always made him feel satisfied.

_Yeah, that's it. You got it right._

_

* * *

_

_Sign: Detention Room…_

Ai sighed as she opened the door of the detention room. It was her first time to enter the said room and she didn't even like it a bit. As she opened the room, she immediately saw the one responsible for her misery.

_Kudo-sensei._

"I see you found your way to the detention room, Ms. Haibara."

"Great sense of humor, Sensei. Actually I saw a dog on my way here." Ai scoffed. She went to a vacant seat and sat there, staring coldly at her Sensei.

"Do you know what the word "_respect_" means, Ms. Haibara?" Shinichi asked, saying the word 'respect' in English.

"No." Ai replied with indifference.

"I don't like your attitude Ms. Haibara that's why I gave you a detention."

"I'm not surprised Sensei. All teachers in this university didn't like me. What's so surprising with that?"

Shinichi raised a brow. "Everyone?"

"I think the case of deafness is really spreading." Ai remarked. Shinichi faked a cough and sighed.

"I think your hallucinating about that fact, Ms. Haibara. Teachers supposed to teach and guide their students, not to hate them."

Ai smirked. "That's your belief Sensei? So… moron-ness is spreading too."

Shinichi closed his eyes in irritation. _'This student needs a serious treatment.' _Shinichi thought at the stubbornness of his student.

"Nevermind, anyway for your detention, you just need to translate 20 Japanese sentences to English." Shinichi informed and gave her a paper. Ai frowned.

"I tell you Sensei, I'm bad in English." She said, threatening him.

"That's why teachers are here to teach." He said with a smile. Ai blinked. 

_'That smile was a cute one.'_ She thought, fascinated at the way her Sensei smile._  
_

Ai shrugged and accepted the paper. She stared boringly at it for a while and then smirk evilly.

After few hours of translating the words in the paper to English, Ai finally finished it. Shinichi went to her desk to check the paper and he almost fainted.

_"After rotting in the cellar for weeks, my brother brought up some oranges." _Shinichi read the first sentence aloud, brows wrinkled in confusion._ 'What's this?'_

"Ms. Haibara, I never thought your brother will rot in the cellar for weeks and was still able to buy some oranges." Shinichi huffed, Ai smirked.

"I already warned you Sensei, English and I was the worst combination ever." Ai replied with a meaningful smile in her face.

_"My brother brought up some oranges which had been rotting in the cellar for weeks."_ Shinichi corrected. Ai clapped her hands uninterestedly.

Shinichi ignored her and scanned the paper again. He scowled. "You didn't even get a correct answer. Are you even studying?"

"No Sensei, the question should be_ 'Do the teachers teach effectively?'_"

Shinichi shook his head in frustration. This girl is a tough one. Having no choice, he stuffed her paper to his folder.

"That's enough for today." Shinichi announced.

_'Why does it feel like I'm the one who got a detention? Geez.'_ He thought as he watched Ai stuffing her things back to her bag.

Shinichi stood near the door waiting for her to finish. Ai started to walk to the door but an _unexpected_ thing happened.

_Should she curse Kaito now?_

She just got tripped at a foot of a stupid chair and what's worst? She didn't land in the marble floor. She landed in something warm, strong and comfortable. She could also feel strong arms enveloping her in a tight embrace.

_Stupid chair indeed. _

"Are you okay, Ms. Haibara?" Shinichi asked worriedly. Ai opened her eyes and met his dazzling, cobalt one. She stared at him and felt her face heated up as she mesmerized his attractive face. Different feeling of sensation flowed in her veins. So…

Shinichi's eyes widen when he noticed that Ai's face was slowly descending to his. Panicking, he shut his eyes hard waiting for something to happen…

"Sensei? Have you experienced to kiss some girls before?" Shinichi snapped his eyes open just to see the victorious smirk in Ai's face. "I must admit that you have a sexy lips but it's quite disgusting to see it elongated like an elephant's nose." She jested, restraining herself to laugh out loud. Then she stood up and picked up her bag. Shinichi's face reddened in embarrassment. He thought she was going to kiss him. For god's sake!

_'Great mind Shinichi. Why in the hell you think that she will kiss you? You dimwit!'_

"Are you going to lay in the floor forever, Sensei? Or are you really dreaming that I will kiss you?" Ai asked when she noticed that Shinichi was laying still on the floor.

Shinichi immediately stood up and composed his self. He coughed and said, "Forget what happened today." He said then picked up his things. He went out of the detention room, leaned in the wall and inhaled deeply.

"How embarrassing. It's my first day in teaching then things like this happened? Someone shoot me." He mumbled and loosened his necktie. That was one of a hell detention.

"BANG!"

He heard a low yet familiar voice echoed in his ears. He looked at the source of it and saw Ai smirking at him. Ai stared at her Sensei intently and then giggled softly. Shinichi's heart skipped a beat to see her giggling like an innocent girl.

"You're so funny Sensei." Ai commented for the last time before walking away. She couldn't take off the small smile playing in her face.

On the other hand, Shinichi watched her retreating figure.

_'God, I don't know what I'm going to do with that student…'_

When Ai reached the university gate, she shook her head. The _little scene_ a while ago kept on replaying in her head.

_'Great, just great, I almost kiss my Sensei; blame those attracting blue pools of him. No, wait. Scratch that.' _

She continued to walk, trying her best to shoo all those _bad thoughts _away.

_Oh yeah, simple attraction is deadly indeed._

**End of Chapter 2**

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	3. Holy Crap!

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 3: **_Holy Crap! _

"So… How's your first day, Kudo-sensei?"

Shinichi didn't notice that someone was asking him a question. He was in deep thought about THAT certain student. He tried to remove her from his mind but her smirking and giggling face would just keep on penetrating his mind without particular reason. He could still smell the sweet fragrance of her when she collided with him in the detention room.

"Kudo…-sensei?"

Shinichi finally snapped back to reality when someone poked him in the shoulders. He looked to this someone and smiled a little.

This someone in his side has a messy dark brown hair which complemented his tanned skin. His blueish orbs were looking amusingly at Shinichi. He was wearing blue jogging pants and white P.E. Jacket which had blue linings on it. Printed in his Jacket were the Teitan University Logo and the name: "Hattori Heiji". He was sitting comfortably in his chair, his hands behind his head.

"Oh, Gomen Hattori-sensei."

"You're spacing out. Did something wrong happen in your advisory class?"

Shinichi fell silent for the moment. He looked at Heiji and finally asked, "Do you know this student named Haibara Ai?"

Heiji almost fall in his seat after hearing his question. With a short laugh, he asked, "Is she your problem too? Every teacher has a problem about her. She doesn't listen in class and she almost failed all her subject last school year! Except for science…"

Shinichi snorted. "Yeah, she's a failure in English. That girl is kinda creepy too." He said remembering her bored façade and deadly glares. Shinichi shuddered a little.

"Yeah," Heiji admonished. "…but you gotta admit that she had the beauty and figure. I saw her once happily smiling with Kuroba-san. At first I thought that seeing her smiling is a creepy thing, but not, it's the contrary."

"So… you're falling in love with a student because of her rare smile, Heiji?" An intimidating woman's voice asked behind them. Heiji stiffened because of the familiarity of the voice. He turned his head robotically and saw a demonic expression of the woman.

"K-K-K-Kazuha! I thought you're in your Japanese class!"

Kazuha narrowed her eyes. "So Heiji, is it forbidden love you're looking for?"

Heiji looked at her with disgust, "Ahou! What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Heiji, I heard you, you're fantasizing Haibara-san."

Shinichi chortled while picking up his things. He stood up, leaving the two teachers bickering about this forbidden love.

'_Forbidden love…like that will happen to me. A teacher can never have an affair with their students. That's against the code of ethics of professional teaching.'_

"Kudo and I were just talking about her Kazuha! Right Kud – "

The wind died when Heiji noticed that Shinichi was not with them anymore. He blinked and turned his gaze back to Kazuha.

Kazuha grinned mischievously. "So, Heiji you're saying…?"

"AHOU!"

And the rest of cursing followed.

…

Shinichi was walking in the university halls on his way to his advisory class. He was busy scanning his notes when he heard chuckling sounds. He stopped and searched where the sound was coming from. He walked forward a little more and finally saw it.

The chuckling sound was coming from two students in his class. They were sitting in one of the bench in the university grounds while talking about something.

'_So, Hattori was right.'_ He thought while watching the two students.

.

"Very funny Kaito-kun." Ai remarked while chuckling. Kaito grinned widely and winked at her.

"That's true Ai. Jii-chan really tried to seduce those teenage girls and ended up being slapped in his cheeks. He even cried that night because of his soaring cheeks." Kaito continued his story-telling. Ai chuckled louder which made Kaito smiled in contentment.

"That old man will never change. He is still after girls that almost look like his grandchild."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaito approved. He stared fondly at Ai's happy face, sketching her smile in his mind. Ai seemed to notice him and the bright expression in her face vanished and turned back to her old bored expression.

"What's the matter, Kaito-kun?"

Kaito smiled merrily. "I'm just admiring your beautiful face, _oujo-sama_."

Ai raised a brow and released a toneless laugh. "Ha-ha, funny _ouji-sama."_

Ai froze when she felt Kaito's right hand reached her left ear. In split seconds, a rose appeared in his hand. Ai gaped at him, shocked, mouth ajar.

Kaito pulled back his hand and offered the red rose to Ai. "This is for you. A beautiful red rose that complement your magnificence, princess."

Ai, who was still gaping at him, accepted the rose hesitantly. She could feel her heart beat in abnormal rhythm at Kaito's actions.

"Kaito-kun, what is this for?" Ai stammered, never letting her gaze fall.

Kaito's face was slowly moving closer to hers. "Ai – I …"

"STUDENTS! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THE BELL RANG?" Shinichi, who was not far away from them, shouted. Kaito fell down the bench while Ai looked at the source of the voice, her face still red in embarrassment.

"Go to the classroom now before I give two of you a detention!" Shinichi added, his face fuming. He immediately left, having a lot of thoughts inside his head.

'_Why do I even need to ruin their moment? Are they dating? Damn Shinichi, get a grip man, or you will be whip.' _Shinichi thought.

…

Kaito groaned in disappointment. He almost said it to her yet their new teacher interfered. He cursed Shinichi in his head.

"Kaito-kun, do you have plans on standing up?" Ai asked, her expression back to her usual bored one. Kaito flashed a smile of assurance and gracefully stood up. Ai started to walk away and Kaito immediately followed her.

"I'm sorry Ai."

"What for?"

"Nothing."

"What are you going to say a while ago, Kaito-kun?"

"Ah about that…" Kaito paused and stared sadly at Ai's walking figure. "…forget about it."

Ai looked over her shoulders. "Oh, Okay."

…

After reaching his homeroom advisory class, Shinichi immediately sat on the teacher's chair, feeling confused as ever. He closed his eyes and the scene he saw a while ago replayed in his head. That made him felt uncomfortable and annoyed at the same time.

"Ano…Sensei? Are you okay?" Ayumi asked when she noticed the gloomy mood of Shinichi.

Shinichi snapped his eyes open and then scanned the class. "I'm fine, Yoshida-san." His brows twitched when he noticed that Ai and Kaito were still not on the room.

"Haibara and Kuroba are still not here?"

"Maybe they're still in their romantic moment Sensei." Genta answered, while munching a rice ball in his mouth. The class 'ooohed' because they all knew how close Ai and Kaito were.

"Genta-kun, stop eating, it's not yet lunch." Mitsuhiko reminded.

"But my belly is growling. It shouts 'FOOD! FOOD!'" Genta retorted, Mitsuhiko sweatdropped.

"Are they dating?" Shinichi asked.

Silence engulfed the classroom and all eyes were fixed to Shinichi.

"No we aren't." Ai's voice rang inside the room. There they were, standing at the front of the door. Kaito sighed at her answer and just walked toward his seat.

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous, Kudo-sensei?" Ai jested, smirking evilly at Shinichi.

"No I'm not and Ms. Haibara, go to your seat now before I give you another detention." Shinichi replied, keeping his voice hard as he could. Ai shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh sure." Ai mocked and went to her seat. She kept her gaze to Shinichi who was looking terribly stern.

'_What's wrong with him? He looks mad. How moody this sensei can be.' _Ai thought and rolled her eyes.

Shinichi started the class. His eyes were stealing glances at the bored lady at the back row. He shrugged all his thoughts away and focused his mind to the lesson.

…

After the class, Shinichi immediately left the classroom. The class sighed in relief when he left.

"Ayumi became scared of Kudo-sensei!" Ayumi started. She looked at her friends and they all nodded.

"Yeah, yesterday he looks so lively but now, he looks scary." Mitsuhiko admonished.

"Nevermind that. As long as he allowed me to eat in class! Aye!"

"He always called Kuroba-san to recite." Ayumi looked at Kaito. "Kuroba-san, is Sensei mad at you?"

Kaito, who was currently daydreaming, returned back to reality. He smiled at Ayumi. "I don't know. Maybe he always called me because we're look-a-like." Kaito replied. "Even though I look cooler than him." Kaito added in an almost inaudible tone with a chuckle.

"I noticed him stealing glances at Ai-chan too." Ayumi added. Ai looked at the group.

"You notice a lot of unusual things Ayumi. I think you're just dreaming about that." Ai cleared out.

"NO! Ayumi is not dreaming!"

"Okay, maybe Sensei is just watching Haibara-san's behavior. Don't make any fuss about it Yoshida-san." Kaito said in assurance. Ayumi smiled and nodded.

'_Just what do you have in mind, Kudo-sensei.' _Kaito thought. He also noticed it. He was stealing glances at Ai and threw silent glare at him. _'Creepy.' _He shuddered._  
_

…

_End of class…_

"Bye Ai-chan!"

"Bye guys."

"Yeah, bye."

"Hey, want me to accompany you?"

"No need Kaito-kun. My house is just walking distance and in addition to that, your house is in the opposite way."

"I don't mind it."

"But I do. Go home now."

Kaito sighed. "Sure, sure. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Ai started to walk slowly. She was in deep thought that she didn't even hear that a car was honking at her. The car's window slowly opened and honked again.

"Ms. Haibara." The voice from the car called her. Ai looked at the driver of the car without any hint of surprise in her face.

"Oh it's you, Sensei."

"C'mon, hopped in. I'll take you home."

"I have feet to walk Sensei."

"Why are you so stubborn Ms. Haibara? Your teacher is offering you a ride, at least comply."

Ai smirked impishly when an idea entered her mind. "I'll comply but you need to treat me in the mall first."

"No problem." Shinichi agreed. Ai hopped in the car and Shinichi started to drive away.

They went to a nearby mall and went to a café. They ate silently, wordlessly enjoying their foods. Shinichi thought that it was over when they finished eating and they could finally go home but…

"Buy my dream purse too." Ai stated commandingly.

"WHAT?"

"You said you'll treat me so comply, _Sensei." _Ai replied, emphasizing the word _sensei._

…

'_WTF? Ugh. This girl was a tricky one! Why the hell we're in a purse shop now?' _Shinichi slapped his temple in frustration. '_For goodness sake, this 19 years old student of mine just tricked me!'_

He watched her as she lazily scanned the line of girly purse.

"Miss, how much is this?" Ai asked, pointing at a small, brownish purse.

"Oh that, we sell that for only 15, 000 yen."

Shinichi's eyes widen in shock. '_15, 000 yen? For that simple effing purse? Sheesh. Kami-sama! That make me larff.'_

"We will buy it."

"No!" Shinichi objected. Ai shot him a deadly glare.

"Your boyfriend ma'am?" The receptionist asked.

Before Shinichi could answer, this answer echoed in his ears.

"Yes and he promised to buy this purse for me."

Shinichi's eyes bulge out of its socket.

"That's so sweet! I'm happy for the both of you. If you mind, I'll excuse myself to wrap this item. Please wait for me here." The receptionist said and then walked away.

"Ms. Haibara, why did you say that?" Shinichi asked irately.

"Sensei, don't tell me that you don't have 15, 000 yen? That's so pathetic."

Shinichi balled his fist, controlling his self not to punch the nearby wall.

"Fine, I'll buy it!" Shinichi announced hesitantly.

"Thank you Sensei." And for the first time, Ai smiled at him, a real one, which almost took Shinichi's breath away.

_What's this feeling?_

After buying the purse, Shinichi and Ai went out of the mall. Shinichi was kept on sighing.

'_My money, my savings. I can't believe I will use it just to buy that effing purse.'_ He thought while crying inside. _'But I think it's worth it.' _He sighed again and glanced at Ai.

Ai was busy transferring the content of her wallet to the new purse when a coin dropped on the ground. It rolled on the road and she immediately followed it. She picked it up but didn't notice the car that was rushing in her direction. Her eyes widen when she saw it but immediately closed it, waiting for the painful impact.

But it didn't happen because a body pushed her to the side of the road, making them land in the grassy part of the ground.

Ai was still trembling in fear. She thought she's gonna die. She felt the heavy breathing of her savior in her neck. _Warm._ And at the time she opened her eyes, she saw her Sensei hugging her securely.

"Sensei…"

Shinichi pulled away from the hug and looked at Ai. He was about to lecture her about being reckless but he saw her eyes was full of fear. His expression softened and his hand gradually reached her cheek. He caressed it tenderly, wanting her to feel comfortable.

"Are you okay?" Ai nodded, feeling comfortable at his touch and gentle stares. They didn't even notice that they are currently in an awkward position.

"Thank you, Sensei…" Ai said gratefully and held Shinichi's hand that was currently at her cheeks. Shinichi felt a tingling sensation flowed in his veins at her touch. It made his heart pumped faster than the normal speed. He stared at Ai who was also staring back to him.

'_Haibara Ai… Just why are you so special?'_

…

_Not far away…_

"So you really want to have an affair with a student?"

A groan was heard. "Why do you care ahou?"

"Heiji be serious will yah?"

"C'mon Kazuha, we have been talking about this forbidden love since 8 o'clock of the morning! It's already 5:30 of the afternoon so will you – " Heiji stopped when he saw Kazuha staring intently at one space.

"Kazuha?" Heiji followed Kazuha's gaze and his own eyes widen.

He blinked thrice before he realized what was happening in there.

"HOLY CRAP!"

Heiji jawdropped and unconsciously released the shopping bag that he was holding.

_Oh yeah. Holy crap indeed._

**End of Chapter 3**

_**

* * *

**_

_15, 000 yen =_ 175.72500 U.S. dollars (google said. XD) Thanks to SSCA for pointing out the mistake. ^^

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	4. Prank Gone Wrong

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 4: **_Prank Gone Wrong_

_Oh yeah… Holy Crap…_

"K-K-Kudo!"

Shinichi's eyes widen after hearing Heiji's voice. He finally noticed that they were in a very awkward position. He panicked and immediately stood up.

"H-Hattori! Why are you here?"

Ai also stood up but got surprise when Kazuha dragged her away from the two guys.

"Kudo-kun! What are you trying to do with Haibara-san!" Kazuha asked accusingly. "You're his teacher but… but…"

"Toyama-sensei…" Ai cut her, calm. "Kudo-sensei didn't do anything to me. He just saved me from a raging car that almost hit me."

"Is that so?" Kazuha asked and let go of her grip to Ai.

"Yes. You don't need to worry about Kudo-sensei harassing me." Ai started and then threw a deadly look to Shinichi. "It's not like I will allow him to do it." She finished and dusted her uniform and skirt.

Shinichi and Heiji gulped. _'Scary.'_ They thought in the same time.

Kazuha sweatdropped and said, "Well that's great! C'mon Heiji! Let's go home now!"

"Kudo, be careful in your actions. Remember, you're a teacher, not a teenager looking for love." Heiji seriously advised before leaving with Kazuha. Shinichi massaged his forehead in confusion.

'_You really think it that way, Hattori?'_

"Sensei, take me home now, I'm tired."Ai commanded with indifference, like nothing had happened.

Shinichi stared at her unbelievingly. Ai stared back, waiting for him to lecture her for being reckless. She watched him opened his mouth slowly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinichi asked with concern in his voice which made Ai eyes to widen. She felt an unfamiliar feeling flowed in her veins. It made her speechless while staring at the deep cobalt eyes of him. At his simple words, she felt warm and special.

Shrugging all those thoughts away, she rolled her eyes and glance uncaringly at him. "I'm pretty sure that you're not blind Sensei. I'm perfectly fine. Now take me home."

Shinichi smiled in reply and then opened his car. Ai entered the car and followed by Shinichi. The car dashed away from the parking lot of the mall. None of them dared to talk in the whole ride.

After few minutes of driving, the car halted at front of a big, elegant cream white mansion. They go out of the car and Shinichi's eyes bulge in awe.

"Woah, such a big house."

"Don't drool over my house. You can leave now." Ai said as she entered the huge grilled, gate.

Shinichi frowned as she watched his little student walked in the pathways. "No thank you for me?" He sadly whispered to his self. He shook his head and entered his car again… With one last look to the large house, he started his car and then dashed away.

…

_Next Day…_

Almost the whole class noticed Kaito's wide grin. He was humming a happy hymn while rocking his chair back and forth.

"Kuroba-san? Why are you so happy?" Mitsuhiko asked in curiosity. Kaito looked at him, his wide grin never fading.

"That's a surprise, Tsuburaya-kun."

"I hope it's not something bad Kuroba-san." Ayumi butted in. Kaito just shrugged his shoulders then focused his gaze in front of him. He watched the back caramel blond girl who was silently looking at the window, as always.

Laughing manically inside his head, he thought, '_Just a simple welcome and payback thing, Kudo-sensei.'_

.

Shinichi was on his way to his class when someone called him from behind.

"Kudo-sensei! Matte!" Shinichi looked over his shoulder and saw a smiling woman with shoulder-length auburn haired girl.

He smiled at her and said, "Oh, good morning, Suzuki-sensei."

This Suzuki-sensei nudged him in his shoulder. "Sonoko is just fine Kudo Shinichi." She said with a wink. Shinichi gulped and laughed nervously. They started to walk side by side then Sonoko started to talk.

"By the way, Kudo-sensei, next week a new teacher will be transferred here. I'm pretty sure that you're the one who will be assigned to tour her around."

"Ah, I heard that a while ago. But it's still not sure, right?"

"Yes," Sonoko nudged him again in the shoulder. "…but just in case, treat her nicely. You know what, that teacher is one of my best buddy way back in high school."

"Really? That's great information for me." Shinichi replied. After a short while, he sighed in relief when he saw his advisory classroom nearby.

"So Suzuki-sensei, see you later." Shinichi said while holding the knob of the classroom door. Sonoko smiled and waited for him to enter his class.

"Well, see you later Kudo-sen – " Sonoko wasn't able to finish what she was about to say when she saw a green slimy thing fall over Shinichi followed by a small bucket which covered his head.

"KUDO-SENSEI!" Sonoko bellowed and ran to the dirty teacher. The students in the classroom laughed out loud at the scene.

Shinichi removed the bucket out of his head and immediately took his handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe his face. He stared at the class with a very serious look in his face. He was about to say something but…

"WHO DID THIS?" Sonoko's loud angry voice echoed inside the classroom. The laughing sound died as she glared at every student in the class.

"Suzuki-sensei, this is my class, I can handle this."

"No! One of these students of yours humiliated you. That's unacceptable!"

At that time, a manly chuckle was heard. All eyes focused at the source of the chuckle.

"Kuroba! What's so funny? Are you the one who's responsible for this?" Sonoko asked accusingly. Kaito shook his head and then grinned which made Sonoko to suspect him.

"Kuroba, I'm sure that you are the one behind this prank. You have a lot of record of doing practical jokes in students and teachers. Before you got expelled, just admit it!" Sonoko pointed out, surely.

The grinning teenage male sighed and was about to stand up to admit his prank but someone stood up before he could.

"I did it."

All eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Shinichi and Sonoko asked in unison, disbelief was in their voices.

"I said I did it."

"Ai-chan…" Ayumi called worriedly. Ai remained calm and composed, looking straightly at the two teachers.

"Ai…" Kaito called in low tone, shock was written all over his face. He was about to object but he saw Ai's hands, forming a thumbs up, indicating that it was alright.

"So it was you Haibara, or you're just covering up Kuroba's wrongdoing?"

"It was really me, Suzuki-sensei." Ai replied, without any signs of emotion in her face.

"Suzuki, let me handle this now. Please go to your class now."

With one last glare to Ai, Suzuki left, flailing her shot hair gracefully.

"No classes for today since this shameful event happened." He looked at Ai, emotionless. "And Ms. Haibara, I want you to meet me in detention room after 30 minutes." He added, his voice was stern.

Ai didn't answer. With a sigh, she sat down, arms crossed in her chest.

When Shinichi left, the class started to become noisy. They all knew that Kaito was the one behind it but what shocked them was Ai's action.

"I guess they're already a couple." A random student whispered to another with giggle.

"Yes, yes and what Haibara-san did was so sweet. Oooh." Another one replied.

"Ai-chan, are you going to be alright?"

"I am, Ayumi, don't worry."

"But…" Ai shook her head. Ayumi just smiled and nodded.

"Haibara-san, you didn't really do that right?" Mitsuhiko asked, turning his gaze to Kaito.

"That's not the issue now. Well, I'll go now." Ai stood up and left the classroom.

"Uhh, I guess you need to apologize to Haibara-san, Kuroba-san." Genta advised, his mouth still full of rice.

"You can actually say something great while eating, Kojima-kun." Kaito said with an optimistic smile on his face.

…

_Sign: Detention Room_

'_I'm here, again…' _Ai thought as she sighed heavily. Before she could open the door, a familiar voice rang in her ears.

"Ai!" Kaito called while running to where she is. "…why did you do that?" he asked while panting.

"Do what?"

"I'm ready to admit my prank! You didn't need to take the blame!"

"Do you seriously want to get expel from this university Kaito?" Ai asked gravely. She leaned on the wall and crossed her arms in her chest.

"No…but…"

"No buts. I don't want you to get expelled so I did that."

"Ai…"

"I'm you're bestfriend, stupid. This is just a small thing that a friend can do." Ai said with a small smile of assurance. Kaito's face softened and smiled back, grateful.

Without any warning, he wrapped his strong arms around Ai's slim body. The caramel-blond teen got surprised, but later on hugged him back.

"Thanks Ai. But if this gone far, I'll admit it."

"Don't make my efforts go to waste, Kaito-kun. If you do something like this in the future, I'll never save you again."

Kaito chuckled. "Hai! Ma'am!"

…

Shinichi finally cleaned his self and now on his way to the detention room. He was more than sure that Ai wasn't the one who did that prank to him. He was very certain that it was Kaito's fault. He won't give up until Ai told him the truth.

He took a turn in the end of the hallway to reach the detention room. But to his surprise, he saw the two familiar teenagers, hugging each other. He didn't know why but he felt irritated and he had this urge to break their '_romantic'_ hug. He knew it was none of his business if two of his students have relation…ship. Wait. What? _Relationship?_

Feeling a sudden flow of anxiousness, he walked faster until he reached the detention room. He faked a cough which caused Kaito to break the hug.

"Oh, Sensei." Kaito said _respectfully_ in recognition.

"Why are you here Kuroba-san? Are you ready to admit your sin now?" Shinichi asked, his face hardened.

Ai softly pinched Kaito's back, like she was saying to deny it. Kaito understand her and smiled at his Sensei.

"I didn't do anything to you Sensei. I'm just here to wait for Ai."

Shinichi furrowed his brow, unconvinced. "Very well then, Ms. Haibara, enter the detention room, NOW!" He commanded sternly.

…

_Inside the detention room…_

"Say the truth Ms. Haibara." Shinichi demanded.

"I'm already telling you the truth Sensei. I did it and not Kaito-kun." Ai replied, still calm as ever.

"You think I'll buy that excuse?" He asked, not believing her.

"Yes, you need to buy my excuse. I'm already admitting that I did the prank and you're still blaming Kaito-kun? Why don't you just tell me that you're blaming him from the very start?" Ai pointed out, not realizing that her voice went up.

"Why are you so protective when it comes to him?" Shinichi asked, glint of anger in his voice.

"Why do you care anyway?" Ai retorted.

"Answer in polite manner Ms. Haibara! You're talking to your teacher!" Shinichi boomed, his voice and expression showed resentment. He totally lost his cool and composure.

Ai sighed and replied, "Whatever."

Due to irritation, Shinichi angrily approached Ai and held her tightly in the shoulders. Ai got dumbfounded, her eyes fixed to the raging blue ones of Shinichi. Due to the shock, Ai's body trembled in fear and Shinichi didn't miss the scared look in her eyes. He snapped back to reality and let go of Ai's shoulder. Tousling his russet hair in frustration, he sighed and apologized.

"Sorry."

_He couldn't believe the effect of this girl to him. _

_It was driving him insane._

Ai was still dumbfounded, feeling her heartbeat rushed in fright. She never knew that the jolly and patient teacher of her would be so angry just because of simple rudeness of her.

"I'm sorry too, Sensei."

Ai stood up and was about to leave the detention room when she felt a hand stopped her. She turned around and saw her Sensei gripping her tightly. She couldn't see his expression because his long bangs were covering his eyes.

_Don't go back to him. Just stay here with me._

"Sensei?"

He pulled her near to him until her body touched his. He stared at her, mesmerizing her face. He could feel that unusual rhythm of his heartbeat again.

Ai finally saw the expression in his eyes. It was pleading and she could saw a mixture of sadness, guilt and tenderness. Staring at his deep blue pools, she felt lost in her own reverie.

Slowly, Shinichi's face slowly descending to hers. Ai closed her eyes, and for Shinichi, it was like an invitation for him to do what his mind was telling him.

But before Shinichi's lips touched hers, reality hit him like a spike flying at full speed that hit the hard ground. He was neither her boyfriend nor a friend. He was her _teacher._ He didn't have the right for those innocent lips. It was only meant for her boyfriend, Kaito, maybe. His jaw tightened at the thought but he managed to control his self.

When Ai felt that nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her sensei's eyes looking intently at her, like he was thinking deeply. She felt his grip loosened and then he flinched.

"You can go now, Ms. Haibara. I'll let you pass now. Next time that you do prank on anyone, I'll don't think twice to suspend you." Shinichi said straightforwardly. He twirled around, his back facing Ai.

Ai stared at his back for a moment. With a deep breath, she managed to say, "Thank you, Sensei."

With that last remark, Ai left the detention room, face flushed, and heart beating madly.

…

_Outside the detention room…_

"What happened, Ai?" Kaito asked worriedly as he clearly saw her flushed face. Ai shook her head, not wanting to tell anything to him.

"Sensei forgive me, it's already fine Kaito-kun."

Kaito suddenly held her hand and felt that it was so cold.

"Why are you so cold?" He touched her wrist and felt her pulse rate so fast. "Did sensei do something to you?" Kaito asked suspiciously. He had the urge to go back to the detention room and beat up their advisory teacher.

"No, he didn't do anything to me. I suddenly feel nervous. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

Ai nodded in assurance. "Yes, don't worry about me."

'_What's happening to me? This feeling, it's so annoying.'_

…

_Back to the detention room…_

After Ai left, Shinichi slumped in a seat, then slapped his face with his hands. He heaved a very deep sigh then looked at the ceiling.

'_This detention room is sure memorable eh?' _Shinichi thought as their first meeting flowed back in his mind. His lips unconsciously formed to a smile.

Realizing his thought, he slapped his temple again. "Argh! Man, Shinichi, you're whipped!"

_Oh yeah, you're whipped, man._

**End of Chapter 4**

_**

* * *

**_

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	5. Confusing Feeling

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 5: **_Confusing feeling_

The small dry leaves in the park sway together with the humid breeze of the air. In this peaceful atmosphere, two teens are currently sitting in a bench, enjoying the serene environment around them. But something is wrong. And _he_ knew it.

"Ai, are you alright?"

Ai snapped out of her trance when she heard this question. With a sigh, she looked at the guy beside her and flashed a fake smile.

"I'm fine Kaito-kun."

Kaito stared at her sadly. He knew she was lying. For the long time of being her bestfriend, he knew if she was lying or not. He never saw Ai spaced out like now before. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling.

"Don't you know that liars go to hell, Ai?" Kaito asked, his brows slightly rose.

Ai chuckled softly and said, "And you really believe that hell exists?"

"Yeah, that's where the person who kept her feeling enclosed for so long goes." Kaito replied and smiled at Ai. '_And I'm already there.'_

Ai became suspicious at the way he talks. She furrowed her brow and asked, "Kaito-kun, have you eaten something? You act differently today."

Kaito laughed merrily. "Nah, I just want to make you feel better. You can't hide your emotion to me. Now, tell me what's bugging you."

"Nothing." Ai answered defensively.

Kaito shook his head. "No, there is something."

Ai lowered her head. There was really something that's bugging her for the last few days. She would space out without particular reason and start thinking of something… no… rather someone.

"I can't even tell what is it Kaito-kun."

"So there is really something?" Kaito asked hesitantly. He had this funny hunch running inside his head. Ai nodded her head in response.

"Is this about…" Kaito started and diverted his eyes to the cool blue sky. "…our Sensei?"

Kaito heard her gasped. With a small sad smile in his face, he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"No, it's not." Ai defended.

He remained silent, eyes closed, keeping a new, uneasy feeling run through his whole system.

"Kaito-kun?"

That voice was like music to his ears. A music that he will never get tired to listen to. A music that kept him warm and relaxed.

He gulped and focused back his attention to the precious girl beside him.

_Now he needs to find a way to escape the hell where he's trapped in._

…

He was busy checking the test papers of his students in his apartment. While checking, a certain paper caught his attention. His lips formed a smile and stared at the paper expressively.

"She failed it again." Shinichi shook his head in disappointment. As he was about to write her grade on the paper, his hand stopped. His expression turned serious as he remembered something that Heiji told him.

"_Well, as you see, her father is the scariest and strict person we ever met. He always got angry when he got Haibara-san's report card with low grades. From what I heard, he always scolds her daughter because of it. Then I don't really know what happens next."_

Shinichi sighed and put all the test papers inside the drawer. He stared at the blank space beside Ai's name in his class record.

After a few minutes of thinking, he began scribbling something in the class record. A high score for her.

He shook his head in his action. But he felt no regret. Instead he felt relieved.

"Look at the mess you entered Shinichi. You're a teacher but you still did this." He spoke, looking straight at Ai's name in the class record.

The smile he had a while ago painted back to his face again. This is the least he can do for a special girl like her.

…

Monday. The start of another school week for the students of Teitan University. The bell rang signaling the start of classes.

"Good morning class, today I'll distribute your preliminary report cards. The grades are final so any complains will not be entertained." Shinichi said to his class. The class nodded in agreement.

He began calling names and giving the report cards. Everything went fine except he avoided all gazes from his class. He did it just to avoid one gaze that was giving him a very uncomfortable feeling – Haibara Ai.

On the other hand, Ai noticed the weird action of her Sensei. He was not looking at anyone which made her feel that he was actually avoiding her. When she heard him called her name, she stood up carelessly and took her report card harshly.

"Are you in bad mood Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked as she noticed the annoyed face of Ai.

"No. Don't mind me."

Ayumi was about to say something again but she was cut when Shinichi spoke.

"Okay, that's all. No classes for today." Shinichi announced and left the room.

"So, how _bad_ are your grades now Ai?" Kaito asked, grinning.

"Stop asking obvious questions Kaito-kun. It's bad as always."

She was about to put her report card to her bag when Kaito stole it from her with ease. Ai glared at him and he only replied her with a wide grin.

"Now, now, let see your precious grades." Kaito spoke as he opened the report card of Ai. He looked at it and his eyes widen.

Due to curiosity, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko also peeked to Ai's card. Also, their eyes widen.

"Sugoi, Ai-chan!" Ayumi was the first one to break the ice.

"Science – 95, Math – 82, Japanese – 90, English – 92, P.E. – 89 …" Genta recited Ai's grades.

"Great job this term Haibara-san." Mitsuhiko congratulated her. Ai's brows twitched because she thought that they are only tricking her.

"Nice try guys." Ai said nonchalantly, not believing them.

Kaito shook his head and gave the report card to Ai.

"Seeing is believing Ai. Miracles really happened. How lucky you are." Kaito jested with an annoying chuckled. He sat on his seat and put a book on his face.

'_No. It can't be. Sensei won't do something like that. But, what if…' _He thought.

Ai looked at her card and she discovered that her friends are not joking.

"How in the world this happened?" Ai asked to no one. After thinking of few possibilities, a thought crossed her mind.

'_Could it be that Kudo-sensei…' _She thought as she felt a flow of nervousness in her veins.

…

_Sign: Faculty Room…_

"Kudo…"

"Hattori…"

Heiji shook his head in disappointment. He sat beside Shinichi and looked at him seriously.

"Tell me the truth." Heiji demanded, his tone was suspicious.

"What truth Hattori?" Shinichi asked confused.

Heiji crinkled his nose. "Why did you plead to us to change Haibara-san's grades?"

"I told you Hattori, I'm just concern to my student."

"Concern because she was your student or concern because you are…"

"Don't start it again." Shinichi cut him.

"Kudo, control it or you will lose this job." Heiji threatened. "Teachers should not change any grade of a student because of their emotion." He continued.

Shinichi sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I already told you, that's not it."

"Then convince us, Kudo-sensei." Kazuha's voice echoed in their ears. "Just like how you convince us to change Haibara-san's grade."

"Toyama-sensei…"

"Because you convince us very well, I gave her a grade of 90 despite of her failure to pass most of the exams." Kazuha started. "And Heiji gave her 89 even though she's not participating with any activities." She ended seriously.

"I already told you, I'm just concern about her." Shinichi defended.

"Only to her? There's a lot of failing student in your class, Kudo." Heiji pointed out.

"Don't tell me…" Kazuha started as something entered her mind. "Kudo-sensei, you like Haibara-san?"

Shinichi eyes widen in shock to Kazuha's question. He lowered his head and closed his eyes.

'_Do I like her? I'm also asking that to myself.'_

"Kudo… As long as you can… No, let me rephrase that, as long as you like teaching, control it." Heiji reminded before dragging Kazuha with him, leaving Shinichi confused.

"Hey, Heiji I'm not yet finished with him!" Kazuha protested as Heiji dragged her out of the faculty room.

"Let's just leave him alone for now Kazuha, I bet he's confused on what he feels."

"Look who's talking. Like you know something about issues like this." Kazuha teased.

"Ahou! Of course I know! I'm not an idiot like you!"

"Then why are you so dense?" Kazuha asked in low tone. Heiji, being slow, failed to hear her.

"What did you just said?"

"Nevermind, ahou." Kazuha said before walking away. Heiji watched her retreating figure with a questioning look in his face.

"You're weird woman." He muttered before following Kazuha's path.

…

The final bell rang signaling the end of the class. Ai was still in deep thought about her grades. She knew that it was really impossible for her to get the grades written in her report card. She really wanted to know if her Sensei was the one responsible for it. He walked out of the classroom and then diverted her sight to the faculty building.

"Ai, let's walk home together." Kaito, who was behind her, offered.

Ai went out of her trance. "Sorry Kaito-kun, I'm afraid I can't."

Kaito's face saddened. His sight followed where Ai was looking. He felt that pang of jealousy again.

"You always reject my offer. I feel so alone." Kaito faked a disappointed tone. Ai looked at him and chuckled.

"I'll make it up to you in other day Kaito-kun." Ai assured. Kaito smiled.

"I'll expect that. Bye Ai!" Kaito bid goodbye as he ran away.

Ai sighed and without any hesitations, she went to the faculty room.

…

_At the faculty room…_

"Haibara-san, why are you here?" Heiji, the only teacher left in the faculty room, asked. He already had the idea on why Ai went to the faculty room.

"Is Kudo-sensei still here?"

As he thought, he was right. "I'm sorry but he already left."

"Where does sensei live? Can you give me his address, Hattori-sensei?" Ai commanded with her usual bored tone. Heiji's eyes twitched.

"Oh sure." He answered dejectedly.

Ai smirked as Heiji started to scribble Shinichi's address on a piece of paper. Heiji didn't want to do this but a part of him wanted to do it.

_Oh yeah. He hoped he did the right thing._

_**End of Chapter 5**_

* * *

Finally a break from school. So here's an update. This story got the highest votes in the poll in my profile so I prioritized it first. That took me long. Gomen. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks to the reviewers! Take care and God Speed!

Reviews are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	6. Never

**Dedicated to: **As I promised… To_Czaristine-02,_ for being a great friend and mentor. (Flattered. XD)

* * *

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

**Chapter 6: **_Never_

"Blk 21 Beika District, Second Street." Ai read the address written in the paper that Heiji gave her. She stopped at the front of an old style mansion. She was about to press the doorbell when she heard muffled voices in the neighborhood. One of the voices sounds familiar to her so she went to the house next to her sensei's house and saw him talking to an old man wearing a white lab coat.

"So Shinichi, how was the first two weeks of teaching in Teitan University?" The old beard man asked while checking up his yellow beetle car.

"Ah, fine Hakase, this feeling of teaching, it's really overwhelming. I know that I didn't like this career when I was still a kid but now, I think I'm willing to give up everything for teaching those students." Shinichi replied haughtily. The professor laughed and smiled at Shinichi.

"Very well Shinichi. I'm glad you finally reaching your dreams." Agasa-hakase said and then laughed loud before patting Shinichi in the head. "Continue your good work and your parents will be proud of you."

"Thank you Hakase. So I'll go home now. And also thanks for this instant noodles." Shinichi said, showing the cupped noodles that the Hakase gave him a while ago.

"Anytime Shinichi."

Shinichi bid goodbye to the professor and ran to his house. But he abruptly stopped at the gate when he saw someone that made his body shake.

"Ms. Haibara?"

"Nice seeing your stupid face again, Sensei." Ai greeted lazily, her eyes showed nothing but boredom.

A vein popped out of Shinichi's head. "Nice greeting you got there."

"I bet you already knew why I am here, Sensei."

Shinichi's face turned serious as he sighed. "Fine, let's talk about that inside."

"Are you living alone in that house?" Ai asked, staring at the house dully.

"Yep."

"No wonder it resembles the haunted house in the amusement park."

Shinichi faked a laugh. "Oi, oi. Stop looking down at me."

"You worth it. Anyway, let's go." Ai commanded as she opened the gate of the house like she was the owner of it. Shinichi sweatdropped and just followed her inside.

…

Her eyes wondered around the huge living room of Shinichi's house.

'_For living alone, Sensei really is an organized person.' _Ai thought because everything in the house was well-organized. Sighing, she sat on a sofa waiting for her sensei to return from the kitchen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here." Shinichi apologized and placed a glass of water in the table. Ai quirked her brow and shot an annoyed look to Shinichi.

"How cheap Sensei. Are you financially challenged?" Ai asked as she drank the water.

Shinichi wanted the ground to eat him alive than to hear her remarks.

"I'm sorry for being poor Ms. Haibara."

"You're welcome. It's the disease of the country anyways. You know, being poor." Ai replied with a mocking smile. As she placed the glass of water to the table, her contemptuous expression suddenly changed to determined one. She looked at Shinichi intensely and took her report card out of her bag.

"I'm actually here because of this." Ai stated and tossed the card to the table.

Shinichi sat beside her and took the card. "Just as I thought."

"Why are my grades like this?" Ai asked seriously.

"Why not just thank me for that? I only want to give you some motivation to study well for the next grading period."

"Do you really think that I'll do that? What kind of teacher are you?" Ai spoke, looking seriously at the bewildered Shinichi. "If you continue doing this, just give up from being a teacher. This is not the right profession for you."

"Ms. Haibara…"

"At first I thought you are the one to be the model teacher for all, but after this conspiracy with them and cheating, you're just like them."

Shinichi felt really guilty at Ai's words. Every word that came out of her mouth stabbed him repeatedly. How dare he to say that he love teaching after he did this malpractice?

"That's not it. I – no, you wouldn't understand me anyway."

"At any case, I hope you'll not go to do this again…_Sensei. _I can work hard to study if I want to. I just don't like liars. They're annoying." Ai lectured and then flashed a small smile to him.

Shinichi smiled back sealing the deal between them. He felt relieved somehow. That day, he saw a different side of Haibara Ai. That day, he became sure of one thing.

"So Sensei…do you have something to eat in this creepy house of yours?" Ai asked, totally changing the topic.

"Err…All I eat is instant noodles. You want some?" He asked that made Ai's face to be awful.

"Disgusting. Don't you know how to cook?"

"Hey, hey. Men don't cook."

"That's why men die earlier than women. Instant noodles shorten one's lifespan." Ai replied half-sarcastically, grinning maliciously at Shinichi. "Now bring me to your kitchen. I'm hungry."

"Ms. Haibara, stop commanding me around."

"This is what you get for faking my grades. Just comply, Sensei." Ai started in scary tone but ended it with a sweet smile. Shinichi heard a loud beating from his chest again which gave him no choice but to follow Ai's commands.

…

_Mark: Kitchen Area…_

"What are you going to do here anyway?" Shinichi asked while watching Ai rummaging the refrigerator.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to cook."

"You can cook?"

"I'm not a dim-witted teacher like you."

"Your mouth is really sharp Ms. Haibara."

"It can't be helped. And oh, I'm not cooking for you so don't flatter yourself."

"You're really something." Shinichi muttered while watching Ai preparing the dinner. He wanted to be annoyed because of her remarks but he couldn't find that feeling in his heart. Instead, he felt really joyful, no irritation at all. Maybe because she was really someone special.

Yeah, someone special to him.

After few minutes of cooking, Ai finally finished and placed the foods in the dining table. Shinichi almost drooled at the great aroma of the foods. For a long time ago, no one ever cooked at his kitchen. The last one was when he was still a kid, when her mother decided to cook for them.

"Sensei, you're drooling."

"It's been a long time since I last eat a home cooked meal."

"Really? I pity you." Ai said scornfully and sat in a seat. "But you're lucky eh? You can taste the food I cook. At my house, I never got the chance to cook then share it with others in that house."

"Then how did you learn to cook deliciously like this?" Shinichi asked, his mouth full because he couldn't take his hunger anymore.

Ai rolled her eyes at the action of her sensei. "Sometimes I cook at Ayumi's house. I feel more at home at their house than mine."

"Well then, you can also cook here in my house. This is better than instant noodles."

"That's so kind of you Sensei but, no chance. Just stick on eating instant noodles. My cooking is not for free. I'm not cheap as you."

Shinichi didn't reply and just enjoyed the food served in front of him. Ai, on the other hand, had this small, happy smile plastered on her face as she watched him eating happily. She felt an overwhelming feeling that time, a feeling that she never felt before.

…

_Few more hours later…_

"Never mix different tenses in one sentence…"

"Sensei… Stop it." Ai demanded.

"Never use a dangling participle when translating a Japanese sentence to English…" Shinichi continued like he didn't hear anything.

"Sensei…" Ai called out, slowly losing her patience.

"When translating a sentence, keep in mind the structure of it…"

"Sensei…" She called again, veins popping out her head.

"And the next one is…"

"SENSEI!" She shouted in his ears, totally losing her patience.

Shinichi faked to clean his ears. "Ow, that was a loud one."

"I said stop it, I can learn by myself. I don't need to be _tortured_ like this." Ai retorted.

"You mean _tutored_?" Shinichi corrected.

"That's the same anyway." Ai pointed out.

"Ms. Haibara, you will not learn if you don't listen." He seriously said, looking straight at his student who was sitting beside him.

Ai crossed her arms around her chest. "I never wanted to learn, so don't waste your effort on me." She replied dully.

Shinichi furrowed his brow. "And may I know why?"

She sighed before shaking her head. "I'm not that good enough."

He also shook his head before smiling. "No that's not true. For me you're good enough. You just need to learn more."

She giggled a little before diverting her eyes to her teacher. "Honestly Sensei… You're more like a father than a teacher."

He chuckled. "Me? That's funny."

"I'm not joking." She stated with indifference.

"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment."

"But it isn't a compliment Sensei." Ai pointed out mockingly.

Shinichi slapped his forehead in defeat before muttering, "Geez."

She giggled and said, "You're really funny Sensei. I'll be happy if you're really my father. I bet you'll love me unlike him."

"What do you mean, Ms. Haibara?" He asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, nevermind. In your state, I know that you will not understand what I mean." She smugly replied.

"Oi, oi…" He faked an annoyed tone.

"Nice talking." Ai rubbed her eyes and then yawned. Shinichi glanced at the wall clock. It reads 8:30pm.

"Man, it's already late. It's time to go home Ms. Haibara…" Shinichi started and glanced at Ai.

Too late, his student already fell asleep at his side.

He stared at her with a meaningful expression in his face. He smiled as he gently moved her head to his shoulder.

"Haibara Ai…" He muttered while looking at her tenderly. "Thank you for today." He said as he buried his nose to her caramel-blonde hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it.

"I don't really know what part of you made me feel this way." He continued and then with a sigh, he stared at the ceiling. "It's ridiculous but I want to be with you."

He stared back to her, adoring her peaceful sleeping face.

_Never in his life had he admired someone._

_Never in his life had he felt the way he felt that night._

_Never…_

_Until she entered his life._

"Ai…" He said, gently caressing her cheek. "Ai… I'm sorry but, I believe that I can't be a fatherly figure for you..." He sighed and continued, "…because I think this stupid teacher…already fell in love with you." With his last words, he moved his face closer to hers and gave her a light kiss in the lips. It was he always wanted and now that he did it, he smiled, feeling satisfied and relieved.

_He never intended to fall in-love with his student at the first place._

_At first, he only wanted to be a successful teacher. He thought he will only love the career he chooses._

_But now… He was not sure anymore…_

_He found happiness in teaching… but he discovered its other meaning in her._

He slowly walked out of the house, delicately carrying his precious student, bridal style. He gently laid her in the backseat of his car, with the purpose of bringing her back to her home.

.

.

And the smile of contentment never left his face that night.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

_**

* * *

...  
**_

Finally, chapter 6 finished! Thanks for the last chapter readers and reviewers! You guys are awesome!

And to ishi – I will not give up on writing this fic. ^^ Thank you for liking this! =D

* * *

...

Chapter 7 Preview (As suggested):

Shinichi gently laid her to the bed and pulled up the covers to envelop her slim body.

He smiled before saying, "Goodnight, Ms. Haibara."

When she heard the door closed, her eyes fluttered open, feeling the strangest feeling she could feel.

"Sensei…" She muttered while touching her lips.

– **XD –**

Reviews are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	7. Unspoken

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

_Seconds, hours so many days, you know what you want but how long can you wait…_

.

.

**Chapter 7: **_Unspoken_

Her eyes slowly opened as rays of sunlight filled her bedroom. She blinked repeatedly, trying to recollect the things that happened last night. She was very sure that she and her Sensei were together last night.

"Is that only a dream?" She asked to herself.

She sat up, resting her back on the headboard. She closed her eyes and crossed her arms against her chest. While thinking, a voice echoed in her mind which made her to remember everything.

"_Goodnight, Ms. Haibara."_

Her eyes widen in realization.

She stared at the ceiling nervously as she remembered something soft touched her lips while at her Sensei's house. The warm and fulfilling sensation of that gave her no right to protest.

"Sensei…" She muttered while touching her lips.

And her heart beats like it never did before.

…

Shinichi sat in a deserted bench and stared at the grassy open field of the university ground.

He wanted to turn back the time and took another job so that he would never be her teacher. And maybe, just maybe, if that happened he would be free to fall for her.

But not. He didn't have that freedom anymore at the time he became a teacher. His feeling for her was prohibited and would never be recognized by others.

If he only knew that she will entered his life.

'_Where did the professional ethics you kept on blabbering go, Shinichi?' _He asked in his mind. Mortified, he ruffled his hair in irritation.

"Have problem with your hair… Sensei?" a very familiar voice asked. Shinichi went out of his trance and looked over his shoulder.

She was there.

With the usual bored and nonchalant expression of hers.

"What are doing here, Ms. Haibara?"

Ai shrugged her shoulder and sat at the end of the bench, opposite to Shinichi. "Nothing in particular." She answered plainly.

Silence followed Ai's reply. Feeling uncomfortable, Ai stood up and tossed something wrapped in plaid cloth to Shinichi's lap.

Quirking his brow, Shinichi asked. "What's this?"

"A thank you gift for not molesting me… and taking me home last night." Ai replied monotonously before walking away, leaving Shinichi stunned and speechless.

He looked behind, making sure that his student was nowhere in sight. He opened the cloth and smiled at the sight of a lunch box. He saw a card attached to it and without any hesitation, he opened and read it.

_Stop eating instant foods. Learn something productive sometimes. And Sensei, thank you very much._

He felt the tingling sensation that he always prevented to feel.

"I don't really know what to do to you, Ms. Haibara Ai…"

Not far from him, a certain someone clenched his fist and walked away with his head low.

…

_Mark: Kudo-Sensei's Advisory Class_

"A-Ai –chan?" Ayumi called, stammering. She stared at Ai with disbelief written in her face.

"Yes?"

Ayumi just stared at her, keeping the flabbergasted expression attached in her face. Due to the long time before Ayumi response, Genta entered the conversation.

"Are you sick?" Genta asked, his mouth stuffed with rice balls.

Ai frowned and narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What kind of question is that, Kojima-kun?"

"You're in good mood." Genta stated.

"So?"

"You're never in good mood like now before! Right Kuroba?" Genta replied, looking at Kaito like he was asking for some support. But Kaito was just staring at a corner, his chin rested in his palm.

Ai was confused at Kaito's silence but didn't mind it for the moment. "So?"

"Haibara-san, did something good happen to you?" Mitsuhiko butted in.

Ai rolled her eyes. "Is it wrong to be in good mood like now?"

"N-no." The three answered in unison.

Their conversation ended when their homeroom adviser entered the classroom. The cheerful smile in his face didn't fail to create a happy mood inside the classroom.

"Good morning class." Shinichi greeted merrily while putting his things in the table.

"Morning Sensei!" The whole class greeted with equal merriness.

"Ne Sensei, what's that thing? Isn't that a _lunch box?_" Genta asked due to his curiousness and food addiction.

"Ah yes." Shinichi simply answered and stared at the lunch box with a smile.

"Can I have some?" Genta asked lamely.

"Genta, seriously, you need to watch your health." Ayumi whispered to Genta and then looked at their Sensei with a sweet smile.

"Is that from your girlfriend Sensei?" Ayumi asked which create a noise inside the classroom.

Shinichi managed to laugh nervously. "No it's not. It's just from someone."

"Is that from someone you like or from a student here in the university? Nah, it can be both, right?" A cold, yet teasing tone echoed in the classroom.

Ai stared at the source of the voice, shocked.

"Kaito-kun…"

Shinichi was also shocked but was able to hide it. "Mr. Kuroba, what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing, Sensei. It's just normal to act innocent right?" Kaito stated, glaring at Shinichi.

"Mr. Kuroba, I don't get what you're saying." Shinichi replied, calm as possible.

"Yeah, right." Kaito stood up and started to walk.

"Where are you going?" Shinichi asked as he saw Kaito opened the classroom door.

Looking over his shoulders, Kaito flashed a teasing grin and said, "Ditching your class, Sensei."

With those last words, Kaito left the room in a flash leaving the whole class astounded, especially Ai.

…

_Sign: Faculty Room_

Shinichi finished eating the packed lunch that Ai gave him as a gift. He almost forgot all his problems after eating the delectable food that was made by his student.

"I heard someone ditched your class, right in front of your eyes." Heiji asked, placing a can of cola in Shinichi's table.

Speaking of problems…

"Thanks for reminding me that shameful event, Hattori."

"Welcome." Heiji spoke and then sat in the chair beside Shinichi. "You know what, you're really in a funny situation."

Shinichi sighed and face Heiji. "Don't talk like you know everything."

"I may not know it all, but I have the idea to where this is leading to." Heiji replied, seriousness was in his voice.

Shinichi lowered his head and massaged his temple. "I can trust you right, Hattori?"

Heiji sighed as he got what he meant. He just nodded his head and answered, "You can, Kudo. I can't believe you're really ready to take the risk of this."

…

The day had passed. The darkness was slowly engulfing the surrounding. In the veranda of his room, Kaito stared at the sky, watching the sun slowly replaced by gloomy color. He sighed as he remembered what happened to his class a while ago. He didn't attend any of his class, instead, just locked his self in his room.

A knock on the door broke his endless thoughts.

"Kaito-san, Haibara-sama is here." The voice of their butler said. Upon hearing her name, he felt the nervousness filled his body.

"Just let her in." He replied and went back in staring at the sky.

Ai entered the room and saw Kaito at the veranda. She approached him, her face was blank but her eyes show mix emotion.

"Kaito-kun." She called.

"Why are you here, Ai?" Kaito asked, without even looking at her.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

Kaito smiled sadly and asked, "Are you worried?"

"Yes."

Kaito shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with me."

"Then why did you act like that in front of the class?"

Kaito faced her, his expression was unreadable. "I'm just stating the truth, Ai." He paused and stared straightly in her eyes. "That lunch box is from you right? I saw you giving it to him." He stated, the unreadable expression of him changed to a sad, meaningful one.

Ai didn't expect what she heard. Luckily, she was able to hide her shock. "Don't get the wrong idea, Kaito…"

He leaned his back to the terrace and diverted his sight to the ceiling. "It's a general fact that a teacher can never have any romantic relationship with a student… _It's forbidden._"

Ai scowled and stared unbelievingly at Kaito. "You're thinking it that way? I can't believe you Kaito."

Kaito faked a laugh and said, "You're the one I can't believe Ai. You know that a teacher and a student can't be together. And yet you keep on going near him. What do you want to prove? Is it really fun to do inadmissible things?" He asked, not noticing that his tone was accusing.

_Slap._

Kaito was taken aback when a hand hit his cheek. His eyes widen in shock.

"Thank you very much for the accusation, Kaito. You're the least person I can think that will charge something like that to me." Ai said, her voice was crack. She twirled around and started to walk.

"Ai…" Kaito murmured, watching Ai left the room. He stared at the door, feeling guilty as he remembered the trails of water falling down her cheeks.

He gritted his teeth and looked at the sky. Amidst of the darkness, he was able to spot a single, shining star. It looked so near so he extended his hand, like he wanted to reach it.

.

_.flashback._

_They are both sitting at the grassy field in the park, staring at the starry, night sky._

"_You know what, Kaito-kun…" 14 year-old Ai started, "…my father is like the stars in the sky."_

_Fourteen year-old Kaito shot a questioning look at his bestfriend. "And why is that?"_

"_See that star?" She pointed at a star that was far away from the others. She opened her hand, like she was trying to take a grip at the said star. _

"_That star looks so close to us right?" She started, and looked at her hand. "But in reality, it was so far away, so far that no matter what we do, we can't get hold of it. Just like my father, he's just there, but it feels like he's so far away from me."_

_.end._

_._

He clenched his extended hand and punched the nearby wall. It caused his hand to bleed but he really didn't care.

'_You're just like a star to me, Ai. No matter how close I am to you, you didn't even notice what I feel for you.'_

_**End of Chapter 7**_

_**

* * *

**_

Should Ran enter the scene? Maybe. No. Definitely. -_-

Sachi Nombrado: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes in a nice way possible. I appreciate it a lot. I gladly adopt your recommendations. God Bless.

Still following the poll results. Anyway, sorry for the late update. A lot of things happened. Till next week. Adios!

Reviews are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	8. Discombobulation

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

_Every moment lasts forever, when you feel you lost your way._

.

.

**Chapter 8: **_Discombobulation_

"WHAT? Hell no!" Kazuha yelled out, which caught the attention of all people inside the faculty room. Heiji mouthed the word 'ahou, shut up' with a worried and pleading expression.

Kazuha was shocked in Heiji's revelation. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly. With a sigh, she composed herself and threw a lethal glare to Heiji.

"Kazuha, you're drawing too much attention." Heiji protested. "I'm telling you this 'cause I know I can trust you! Don't be so obvious!" He continued, whispering.

"Heiji, are you hearing what you're saying?" Kazuha started to whisper back. "That's just absurd! He can't be serious right? I… I thought it was only a simple attraction!"

"Yeah, he's not serious. Because he was too damn serious Kazuha! I never failed to warn him but he's too determined. It left me no choice but to support him."

Kazuha shook her head. "I understand his feeling but, this university prohibited _that_. And there's so many reason to be against it! Just like what happened on releasing of preliminary report cards. It will cause deceitful things and maybe ruckuses in near future."

"But —"

"No buts Heiji. If he can't control his self, I'll report him in the university director. I just can't tolerate that!"

"Kazuha!" Heiji exclaimed.

"No more words from me Heiji!" Kazuha seriously replied. She stood up, collected her and left the faculty room.

"Oh, damn! She's so stubborn!"

…

_Mark: Kudo-sensei's advisory class…_

"Kuroba is still not here?" Shinichi asked to his class. Some of them remained silent while some of them shook their head. He marked him absent and glanced to the vacant seat of Kaito. Somehow, he felt uneasy looking at it. Then, he diverted his gaze to Haibara Ai, who was also staring at the vacant seat in front of her. Her face remained nonchalant but he knew, she was thinking about the absent student. Shrugging all thoughts out of his head, he focused his attention to the lesson and started the class.

On the other hand, Ai's mind was clouded with many thoughts. She knew she's at fault why Kaito was not attending the class. How she wished that she didn't slapped him that night. If only she could beat herself up, she already did. She missed her bestfriend, the one that makes her laugh, the one that makes her feel special, the one that always there for her.

_Kaito-kun, I'm sorry._

She felt pathetic for the inability to tell those words to him.

…

_Mark: Breaktime, Teitan University Open Field…_

Usually the two of them were sitting in a bench in the university ground. He would joke and she would smile. But now, she was all alone, and that made her feel incomplete.

"Now, looks like I need to ask if there's any problem, Ms. Haibara." The statement almost made her jumped on her seat. She looked over her shoulder, somehow felt relieved.

"Nice entrance Sensei." She replied, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. But Shinichi immediately noticed it from the look of her eyes.

"Can I sit beside you?" Shinichi asked, looking at the seat where Kaito usually occupied. There was no time to be jealous, he thought. He knew that something was wrong. He just needed to find out.

"Do what you want, I don't own it anyway."

Taking her answer as a yes, he sat beside her and sighed.

"So is there something I can tell to ease you mind, Ms. Haibara?" Shinichi asked out of nowhere. Ai glanced at him like he was some kind of weird person that can read minds.

"Why? Is there something you want to tell me? " That answer also came out from nowhere.

Shinichi chuckled a little. "You don't look good. I can sense that something is troubling you. I'm not a mind-reader or something created by some mad person. I just can sense it." He straightly said before she could say any words.

Ai snorted. "That sucks. It seems like some lines from a badly created movie that always winds up or ended up with something terrible." She replied, bored as ever.

"Awful movies could be more interesting sometimes, don't you know that?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just forgot that I have a weird teacher." Ai informed, a smirk appeared in her face upon seeing the frowning face of her sensei. That time, she forgot her problem for a short while because obviously, she was enjoying teasing her sensei. "Anyway, why do you choose being a teacher, Kudo-sensei?" Ai suddenly asked, not even a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Shinichi smiled upon hearing her question. "Well, don't you think sharing your knowledge is a great work? I feel happy seeing that I help my student learning some things that they need to know in able to have a better future." He answered proudly. Ai twitched an eyebrow because she somewhat saw his eyes glittering in happiness.

"Really," Ai said in return. She sighed, and diverted her eyes at some place where her Sensei couldn't see her face.

"Yeah, really. Sounds like a badly written speech, right?"

"Well, not really. It's just for me, that's too cliché. I know many other teachers saying those lines. Too lame."

"I didn't expect you to say something like that, Ms. Haibara. But I mean what I said. Cliché's became clichéd because they're often true. If it's not, many wouldn't use them."

Ai smiled, a sad smile that made Shinichi heaved a sigh.

'_Maybe that's one of the reasons why Kaito-kun said those words. My reasoning that night is too common. Almost no meaning at all.' _It was the thought that was running in Ai's mind at the very moment.

Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she felt a hand touched hers. A warm, comforting hand that she really needed at time like this.

"My mom usually hugs me when I have a problem in school way back in my childhood. But I can't do that to you so I thought, maybe, uh, touching you hand can ease your mind."

'_Why do I always feel special when I'm with him?'_

She had the urge to slap his hand away from hers but another part of her wanted the comfort her sensei was giving her. And well, that part of her won for she just let him hold her hand.

"I hope everything between you and Kuroba will be okay soon." Shinichi whispered, almost inaudible, but Ai managed to hear it. She felt it again, something that she couldn't explain. She looked at him, an assuring smile painted on his face.

'_How could someone like you have that kind of smile?'_

They stared on each other's eyes for a while, like they're memorizing each other's face. The moment was cut when…

_KRING…_

_..._well, the school bell rang.

Shinichi got surprised and immediately let go of Ai's hand and stood up. He heaved a deep sigh and again, smiled at her.

"You should go to your class now. I still have class in other section. Ja ne!" Shinichi said for the last time and slowly walked away. Ai stared at the retreating back of him, a small smile appeared on her face.

She shook her head before muttering, "Thank you again, Kudo-sensei, for making me feel better."

…

The final bell rang signaling that it was the end of the class. Shinichi was walking on the university hallway, feeling tired and sleepy. He yawned, not minding anyone that was eyeing him. When he was near the faculty room, a voice called, making him to stop on his tracks.

"Kudo-sensei." A familiar voice called. He turned around and saw the expected owner of the voice.

"Yo, Toyama-sensei." Shinichi greeted, inspecting Kazuha's expression. He had known her to be a cheerful lady that was always bickering with Heiji. But today, something was different.

She looked damn serious.

"Can we talk?" Kazuha asked, the type of tone that was not accepting 'no' for answer.

"Sure, what should we talk about?" Shinichi asked, giving her all of his attention.

"I'm pretty sure that you know it. It's about Haibara-san."

_Heiji, at least shut your mouth sometimes._

_Oh yeah. Looks like he gonna be doomed soon._

_**End of Chapter 8**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, school and life you bet. XD

I also have been watching an anime (MHS – it makes me laugh and curious) so an update took so long.

Anyway, it's been decided that Ran _should not _enter the scene. So I'm formulating some random formula to create a conflict.

03.02.11 – a special day for me. Thanks to those who greeted me in FB (3aboorah, ShinJinIchi23, Czaristine-02, Karlisle'095, hikari-pixie1412, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE and to others that I missed). I really appreciated it.

**Reviews **are highly appreciated. ^^

\/


	9. Chain Reaction

**No Boundaries  
**J.S. KID

…

_What if the chances are already gone?_ _I started believing that I could be wrong._

.

.

**Chapter 9: **_Chain Reaction_

"Kudo-sensei, I couldn't believe you at all. I thought I already warned you about this before!"

Shinichi remained silent, he just didn't know how to answer her anymore. He was already confused in his feelings and Kazuha was not helping at all.

"Look, it looks really absurd. You having a special feeling for your student is really… argh!" Kazuha almost lost her patience. "I'm warning you now Kudo Shinichi, if you didn't stop that feeling of yours, I have no other choice but to bring this issue to the university directors." She warned seriously.

"Toyama-sensei…"

"I don't care anymore. We are friends but I'm really serious about this warning."

"Listen to me first – "

Kazuha shook her head and stared at him grimly. "What you feel… it's so shameless."

…

Shinichi felt the weight of the whole world on his shoulders after that small talk with Kazuha. He didn't want to lose his job. He loved it and he worked hard for it. The last words that Kazuha said still rang on his head.

_'It's so shameless.'_

Somehow those words really affected the way he thinks. He unexpectedly fell in love on one of his students. He was not even sure what that student thinks about him.

But the feeling he had was really affecting his teaching. He didn't want to see her sad because of her low grades so he even changed her grades. It was against the law but still he did it for her sake.

He didn't know what to do anymore so he spent his night thinking how should he handle the problem he had now.

He promised to his self that he would take responsibility on whatever choice he made for his life and career.

…

_Mark: Kudo-sensei's advisory class_

The bell rang signaling that it was already breaktime.

"So Kuroba is still not here? Please inform him that if he didn't show his self tomorrow, I will drop him out on my subjects." Shinichi said in hard tone which surprised his class. He looked stiff and unapproachable. "That's all, class dismissed."

Even Ai was surprised at the sudden change of attitude of her teacher. But that was not the thing that concerned her now. She was more concern on Kaito's future. If Kudo-sensei dropped him on his subject, he would fail the class and need to repeat it again. She didn't want that to happen. So she followed her teacher to ask about it.

"Kudo-sensei!" Ai called in the corridor which made Shinichi to stop on his tracks.

"What do you need, Ms. Haibara?" He asked, his face was as hard as he spoke.

This really made Ai to be suspicious but she didn't mind it because her bestfriend was the one on her mind.

"It's about Kaito-kun. I want to request to you to give him more time. I'm sure that he will come back to school soon."

"No. I can't do that." He replied and walked away again.

Ai patience reached its limits. She really didn't understand the sudden change of mood of her favorite teacher. She grabbed Shinichi on his wrist which shocked him.

"What's wrong with you today?" Ai asked murderously.

"Ms. Haibara, I believed that what you're doing right now is very disrespectful." Shinichi said, not even looking at her.

"I'm always like this. So what happened to you? Why acting like that so suddenly?" She asked like she was begging for an answer.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your friend or something. I'm your teacher for god's sake!" Shinichi snapped. He had hard time acting the way he act now and he couldn't let her broke all his efforts away.

Ai felt something inside her began to break slowly. She inhaled deeply and then yelled, "So what? Who cares anyway on the way I act! All the times I thought that was you! But I was wrong."

A sudden flow of guilt ran on his veins. He felt that she let go of his wrist. He looked at her but all he saw was her back.

"Ms. Haibara…"

"You know what… I hate you."

Those words were the last thing he wanted to hear from her.

…

_Mark: Faculty Room_

Shinichi busied his self on planning and writing his lesson plan. He didn't want to remember what just happened between him and Haibara a while ago.

"I see what you've done, Kudo-sensei." Kazuha's voice echoed on his ears. He didn't respond and just continued to write his lesson plan.

"So you have chosen your profession than you feeling. I feel relieved because of that. Don't worry Kudo-sensei, I'm sure you're going to forget that feeling soon." Kazuha added and walked back to her table. Shinichi tried his best again to forget everything but much to his dismay, he failed. The feeling he had now was hurting him a lot. But he must endure it because he already chose his profession.

…

"Yo Kazuha…" Heiji greeted and sat beside her.

"What do you want now Heiji?" She asked, annoyed. Heiji grinned and poked her forehead.

"What's with your expression today, you looked so serious."

"You know what is it right?"

Heiji's cheerful expression fell. "Why are you so concerned about Kudo's feeling? Don't tell me that you feel something for him?"

"Ahou, like that will happen."

"So why are you bugging Kudo's private life? If he got caught then it's his problem, not yours!" Heiji snapped which made Kazuha to be surprised.

"He's my friend so it's also my problem!"

"Yeah, whatever." Heiji said and then stood up.

"Oi Heiji, oi!" Kazuha called and followed Heiji outside the faculty room.

"Sheesh, why is she so affected at Kudo's situation? It's so annoying seeing her like that." Heiji mumbled while walking.

"Oi Heiji!" Kazuha called but Heiji continued to ignore her. Kazuha ran and blocked his way.

"Seriously Heiji! What's wrong with you today?"

"It was just someone who loves to mess other's life. Or maybe there's other reason why she's doing that."

"I said that I don't like Kudo-sensei!"

"You said that yourself. I didn't even say a name."

"Mou! I don't understand you a bit! I'm doing this for Kudo and Haibara-san's sake! Don't you understand that?" Kazuha cleared but Heiji didn't really pay any attention to her.

"Fine, fine, say what you want." Heiji waved his hands and continued his walk.

Kazuha sighed and slapped her forehead. "What the hell is happening now? Why Heiji's so mad at me?"

…

_Mark: Teitan University Open Field…_

Ai sat alone at the bench, thinking deeply what have just happened a while ago. She snapped and the rude personality she wanted to erase came back all of the sudden. It was just because of her sensei's sudden change in action. It was annoying the hell out of her.

She was so confused and needed someone to talk to. Too bad that her best friend was not with her at the time she needed him the most. She didn't know what kind misfortune was waiting for her at the future. It made her wonder if she could take any more of it.

"Ai…"

She mentally laughed, thinking that she's becoming insane as the seconds tick by. She massaged her forehead and closed her eyes.

"And now I'm hearing things. How crazy." She mumbled.

"Ai…" This time she jerked her head up and saw the person she needed the most. She was too surprised to move but her face showed happiness.

"Kaito-kun…"

"Ai, look… I'm really sor – " He didn't even got to finish his apology when Ai suddenly tackled him. He lost his balance and fell on the ground with Ai on top of him.

"I'm sorry… Kaito-kun…" Ai whispered to his ears. She hugged him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. Kaito felt warm liquid flowing in his neck.

_'Is she crying?'_

"No need for you to say sorry Ai. It's my fault anyway. Sorry for not understanding your feelings." He replied and patted her back.

"Baka…"

Kaito chuckled at her response. "You know what, I miss that kind of response from you."

She smiled in response. "I miss you too, baka."

…

_Mark: Class 2-B's room…_

Shinichi was currently sitting at the teacher's desk, finishing his lesson for the next day. Since it was the end of the class, the classroom was peaceful and relaxing than the surrounding in the faculty room. He stretched his hands after finishing his lesson plan. He began packing his things but stopped when the door of the classroom opened.

"Oh it's just you Toyama-sensei."

"Kudo…" Kazuha said his name gloomily.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked when he noticed the gloomy mood she had.

Kazuha walked angrily to him and held him in the collar.

"What have you said to Heiji this time? Why is he so mad at me?" She asked demanding for an answer.

"Oi, I didn't say anything to Hattori! Isn't it obvious that he didn't like you entering my personal problems." Shinichi explained, hoping that his fellow teacher would understand.

Kazuha let go of him and sat on the chair.

"Mou! I already explained everything to him but he didn't even listen! He even said that I like you! What the hell was that?" She whined, punching the table she was sitting on.

"Well I even think of that possibility that you like me." Shinichi teased, which was not a good idea at all.

"I don't. Argh, nevermind. So, how's everything going? Did you manage to ignore your feelings?"

"Look Toyama-san…" Shinichi started seriously, "…this feeling is something that was hard to ignore. I need time to do that."

Kazuha snorted. "Seriously, why won't you look for someone that was more proper for you." Kazuha asked. She didn't noticed that Shinichi was really dead serious.

"Then say, Toyama-san…"

…

"Why do we need to go to the classroom so suddenly?" Kaito asked Ai who was now dragging him to their classroom.

"I told you, I forgot my notebook in English. I want to lend it to you so you can go with the flow on discussion."

Kaito smiled. This is what he really wanted, to be with her without any hard feelings.

They were in front of the door front door when they heard a familiar voice spoke: "Then say, Toyama-san…"

…

Heiji was on his way home but he couldn't see Kazuha anywhere. He began looking for her in every classroom. On his way to the class B, he smirked when he saw Haibara and Kuroba together on the front door.

_'Oh, how interesting.'_

Because he didn't want to disturb them, he went to the back door of class B but he heard Kudo's voice behind the door. He was saying something like this…

"Then say, Toyama-san…" His voice was so serious. Heiji never heard him spoke like this before.

But the next sentence almost made his soul leave his body. It was the same thing that almost happened to Ai and Kaito.

"…would you like to go out with me?"

**_End of Chapter 9_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Sorry for a very late update. I got a job for a while and I enjoyed it a lot. But now I'm on a break so expect more updates to come. I also want to finish all of my unfinished stories so I could say goodbye (for a short while) to FFN with ease.

Reviews are appreciated! Thanks!


End file.
